Keani
} |name = Keani |image = Avatar-Keani.png |supertitle = Island character |location = |relationshipunlocks = }} Keani is Paradise Bay’s most knowledgeable resident; she won’t rest until Paradise Bay is the most famous island in the Seven Seas! She needs a Trademaster to make the docks ship-shape for all the merchant ships just waiting to sail by and trade with the islanders. Description Keani is your guide on Paradise Bay and is unlocked at Level 1. Her father was the last Trademaster, a task you have now taken over, and her mother was a famous pirate. Keani hopes to restore Paradise Bay to its former thriving self by revitalizing trade. She previously lived in a very small hut near the Pet Sanctuary but has since moved into a more spacious dwelling on the main island. Keani is also the caretaker of Finn, a young boy who ran away from school to Paradise Bay with dreams of becoming a pirate. Appearance Keani is a young woman with tan skin and golden eyes. Her long black hair is pulled back into a low ponytail. She is introduced wearing a pink dress accented with a yellow belt. The skirt of the dress fades into a darker pink and is decorated with large, light pink stylized hibiscus flowers. She wears sandals and a large flower in her hair. During the Holiday seasons, Keani switches to a similar style blue dress decorated with large snowflakes. During the game's one year "birthday" celebration, in August of 2016, Keani was again given a new dress, this time a bright yellow with pink accents. The flower in her hair was also changed: it was yellow with a pink center. She occasionally wears a "Bubble Witch" costume, based on a character from another King game. It was first seen during the 2016 Halloween event, and then again later during a King promotional event celebrating the release of a new Bubble Witch game. Portrait-Keani.png Portrait-KeaniCelebration.png Keani Full XMas.png Keani celebration Full XMas.png Relationship Levels See at Characters Levels Chart Keani Quotes Quotations (click "Show" to see) => *''More trades are coming in all the time. Keep those workshops busy!'' *''Of all the places in the world, I get to live on this island. Just lucky, I guess.'' *''Dot the seagull makes our tools at the Island Workshop. She loves her job!'' *''I'm so glad you came to Paradise Bay! It's such a relief to have some help!'' *''So much to do to make Paradise Bay glorious again. I'd better get back to work.'' *''Our island is the talk of the seven seas! Well it will be. Soon.'' *''The living is easy here! Even Trevor, the tradepost toucan, takes plenty of naps.'' *''I want to see the world, but how could it be any better than what I've got right here?'' *''Keep Skippy supplied with nets if you want plenty of fish. And you do trust me.'' *''Sun, sand, surf, and all the fish you can eat. What a great place this is!'' *''I love Paradise Bay, but there's a whole world out there I want to see someday.'' *''Don't you love it when things are neat and clean and in the right place?'' *''Getting this place ship-shape will take a little work. Okay, a lot of work.'' *''I'd get more rest if everyone picked up after themselves. Starting with Finn.'' *''We always need lots of bamboo to build and repair things around Paradise Bay.'' *''What's bamboo good for? Everything you see here was built with it, one pole at a time.'' *''Paradise Bay is going to be the name on every's lips, just wait and see!'' *''We go through a lot of fish around here, which is why I trained Skippy to catch them.'' *''The day Finn cleans up his room, turtles will fly over Paradise Bay!'' *''I'd love to travel, but it won't be easy to leave this place. It's perfect!'' *''Have you seen the wonderful animals here? I'm training them to make life easier for us.'' *''Dot the seagull makes the best nets in the islands. She's an artist!'' *''Have you seen Finn? He promised to clean his room today...'' *''I can't wait to get the Docks restored so merchant ships can land!'' *''Plan shops, plant crops, push a mop. There's always something that needs doing!'' *''Am I the only person on this island who picks up after herself? Don't answer that.'' *''This is the loveliest place on Earth! It's the only place I've ever been, but still....'' *''One of these days, I'll finally get things organized!'' *''I won't rest until Paradise Bay is famous all over the world!'' fr:Keani Category:Characters